


A Promise I Made To You

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko reflects on her feelings, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Prof.Nelson, Mentions Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Akko thinks back to when she first began falling in love with Diana and a question is asked.





	A Promise I Made To You

It started with a promise, a declaration. She did not know it at the time, but when she had begged and pleaded with a startled Ursula for the location of Diana’s home estate, Akko had done it not out of the need to have her self-proclaimed ‘rival’ back on the same ground as her, but she had done it out of love.

The fear of having Diana away from her was not one that came from not having the chance to impress or upstage the heiress, but rather one that came from a yet to be realised, deep seeded longing to have the blonde simply close by.

A desire to see those captivating blue eyes every morning, be it in the cafeteria when, unbeknownst to Akko, the girl would strain her neck in every direction, her gaze searching for the bright young witch, only for her friends to trade knowing looks when she could not see them. Or when she would sometimes lose focus in class and let her own eyes wander around the room, her mind elsewhere as she turned in her seat, only to jump when she spied those cold, hard eyes locked onto her instead of on whichever teacher was lecturing them that afternoon.

It came from the excitement of possibly running into Diana as she walked down the halls or when she sauntered around the corner with her head held high and books enclosed in her arms.

It came from the sensation of being transfixed during Nelson’s practical classes when she would use Diana as the perfect example of what she and Amanda were meant to be doing and not whatever it was that had caused the blonde to glare and flip her thick locks over her shoulder in irritation. An action which would unfortunately, cause Akko’s knees to wobble and her heart to race. Naturally, she assumed it was just the anger and her poorly concealed jealousy that made her body to react in such a way. Thinking back on it now though, Akko laughed at how obtuse she had been towards her own feelings.

A low, gravely groan cut through the air and Akko’s fingers, that were lightly pressed against the smooth, alabaster skin of her girlfriend ceased in their calming ministrations. Akko had been slowly tracing up and down Diana’s exposed shoulder, her fingertips drawing lazy, loving patterns on the limb as her mind reminisced and her heart fluttered at the sound of her lover awakening.

Diana let out a long, drawn out yawn as she came to, her legs uncurling and stretching out as she worked out the tension that had gathered in her body and groggily she opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times as Akko’s deep red ones came into view.

The young woman smiled and she nuzzled closer to her pillow as she eyed Akko, the brunette’s own lips quirking up as her fingers resumed their previous activity.

“ _Hmm_ , good morning.”

Akko’s smile grew and she allowed the fingers that were caressing Diana’s arm to move to her cheek, her palm now cupping the woman’s face as her thumb rubbed circles against the skin.

“Morning.”

Her voice was but a whisper as she leaned in, her eyes sliding shut as she tenderly pressed her lips against the blonde’s. Diana released a delighted hum as Akko slowly pulled away and she moved to rest her forehead against her.

“How long have you been up?”

“Hm? Oh, not long. I was just, thinking.”

That piqued the blue eyed witch’s curiosity.

“What about?”

At the question, Akko leaned back in order to look directly into her girlfriend’s eyes, her own full of love and admiration. “When I had started to fall for you.”

Diana’s heart sped up at the confession, her mouth falling open slightly at the sheer amount of love radiating off of Akko’s entire being.

“Oh Akko.”

“I thought about the real reason why I was so desperate for you not to leave Luna Nova. To leave me.”

Diana felt a bittersweet feeling wash over her and she reached for the hand that was still holding her face, her long, delicate fingers squeezing Akko’s warm flesh. Before she herself could respond however, Akko continued her voice somewhat shaky, emotion evident in her tone.

“I realised it was because I couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing you again, of never being near you. Diana, I have realised that, that fear is still there, lurking deep down inside of me a-”

“Akko…”

“No wait,” Akko brought Diana’s hand up to her face and pressed a quick kiss there. “Please, I need to finish this.”

At Diana’s understanding nod, Akko continued, swallowing thickly before she did.

“Diana, I’ve realised that there isn’t anyone else I’d rather be with, no one else I’d rather wake up to, no one else that I would hate to be away from. Diana, I’ve realised that there’s no way I could love someone the way I love you and there’s no one that could make me feel the way you do.”

By this point, Akko had started to tremble, her voice cracking and shaking with such raw emotion and nerves, Diana feared she would begin crying. But even as her body and words shook, Akko’s eyes stayed strong and it was that gaze that kept Diana from opening her mouth once again. Instead, she held onto Akko’s hand tighter, her fingers intertwining with the shorter woman’s.

“Diana, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Diana’s heart threatened to burst from her chest and her eyes widened as she finally processed what Akko had been trying to say.

“Diana, will you marry me?”

She said it. She had actually said it. For weeks she had been planning this, coming up with different scenarios and practicing speech after speech of when and how she would pop the question, but even when the opportunity arose, it just never fully felt right to Akko. When she had woken up before Diana for a change, the sun just beginning to creep over the horizon and she looked over to see Diana’s hair astray, fanned out across her pillow and her mouth slightly open, Akko could not help but to think about when she knew she had started to fall in love and she knew without a doubt, that this would be the perfect time.

Falling in love was strange; it felt like so many different things to different people, it could make you tingle all over, feel like a fumbling idiot, it could make you sigh and swoon at a moment’s notice over the smallest thing, and yet no matter what, there was one feature that was always there.

Warmth.

Even when Akko had been unaware of her true feelings toward the heiress, she could not deny the safety and warmth she felt when she was around her. Knowing that no matter what happened, as long as Diana was there, things would turn out okay.

And at this point in time, Akko was counting on that.

_“Yes.”_

It came out breathy, like all of the oxygen had been sapped out of Diana’s lungs without warning and Akko blinked as she did a double take.

“What?”

The sun had just now peeked in through their bedroom window and the wonderful array of golden light shone in through the gap in the curtain, illuminating Diana in a bright halo of light and Akko could feel her own breath leave her as Diana quite literally lit up, both by the sun and by the grin that now adorned her features, her eyes twinkling and shimmering with happy, unshed tears.

“Yes.”

Akko’s mouth fell open as she gasped, her face turning red in excitement and she wasted no time in launching herself forward, her body slamming into Diana’s as she practically jumped on top of her. Diana however, just laughed, loud and carefree, pure joy overtaking her as her arms wrapped around Akko’s waist, holding her close.

“Holy crap, you said yes! Diana!”

Akko hurriedly lifted herself up, her arms on either side of Diana’s face, both women beaming from ear to ear.

“We’re getting married!”

“Yes we a- _hmph”_

Akko smashed their lips together in an overjoyed kiss, too happy and overwhelmed to care about the fact that their teeth clashed for a moment, before they settled into a comfortable rhythm. Akko broke away first with an exaggerated ‘mwah’ before she came back down to pepper kisses all over her now, fiancée’s face; Diana giggling all the while.

Their relationship had started developing from a promise, a promise for one to bring the other back home to them. And now, that relationship would continue to grow, but with a new promise, a promise to stay by the others side, always.   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this work made you smile. As always, please feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment. They mean so much to me. You are all lovely and I hope to have another update for you all as soon as I can. 
> 
> If you would like, you can check out/follow my tumblrs:  
> http://uaphotography.tumblr.com/  
> http://undersea-anchor.tumblr.com/


End file.
